


The Floor is Lava

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave challenges Jade to a friendly game of the floor is lava</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor is Lava

They play as if they were children again, hopping gracelessly from chair to table to whatever that little footrest cushion is called. Is it an ottoman? Maybe. Bro never stressed the vocabulary of interior decorating, but Dave is pretty sure that is what footrest cushion he is standing on is called.

"wait you are telling me you never played this game as a kid?" 

Jade shakes her head at him as she leaps to the couch, her red flats squeaking against the the wood of the coffee table. Dave watches, ready to leap if she loses her balance. He’s always ready to catch her, even if she isn’t ready to fall. 

"well, I didn’t really have anyone to play with. bec wasn’t really into most games unless it was fetch. and besides the volcano next to my house was very active so I had to deal with real lava sometimes!"

"that is sad, harley."

She remains rooted on the couch, hands on her hips. “well, i’m sure playing this game in the strider house was loads of fun. were shitty swords mandatory or were they optional?”

Dave doesn’t even miss a step as he balance precariously on the ottoman. "games with bro were not what I would call fun but they were excellent training for my time spent on lohac.”

She hops to the arm of the couch, perching herself high above him. She looks down at him with a sly grin on lips. “well then, stop complaining about your shitty childhood and try to push me into this hot boiling lava!”

"you don't even have to ask" he says, taking the leap from his chair to the couch. " are you prepared to lose, harley?" One foot plants firmly onto a cushion, but the other slips off the edge and he is falling into lava.

As he falls, Dave is almost happy that he lost, knowing that Jade will have effectively won her first game of “the floor is lava”, but he doesn’t hit the floor. He feels a strong tug on his arm and suddenly he is falling forward instead of back, into Jade instead of to the floor. 

He steadies himself above her as they sprawl out on the couch, shifting his weight so that he doesn’t rest on her. 

"hate to say it, but you saved me, harley."

She is grinning beneath him, and she pushes his sunglasses up away from his eyes. They both take a moment to breath and suddenly they are no longer children at play. He leans down to kiss her and she laughs. Her hands wrap around his waist and she pulls him into her.

"of course I did. it wouldn’t be very cool of me to let you fall into lava.”


End file.
